Forshadowing Horror
by Animekitty1
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama have vivid nightmares. Everyone senses something is horribly wrong. Are these dreams forshadowing future events?
1. Yusuke's Bad Dream

Animekitty1: Hello all!! And welcome to my fan fiction!! This story will be pretty dark. But that's no reason not to be cheerful!! ^_^  
  
YYH cast: -__-;  
  
Animekitty1: Ahem.*Looks annoyed* this story will have no yaoi, lemon, etc. so sorry if that's a problem. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho of any of its characters. Well, I won't keep you waiting any more. Read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
P.S. Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke had just gotten home from, yet, another mission and was very tired. He walked into the living room to find his mom, who had passed out due to sake, on the couch. He walked over to her and pulled a blanket over her, picked up her empty sake bottles, threw them away, and walked over to his room. He didn't bother getting undressed thinking, I gotta sleep, and so he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Yusuke had been asleep for an hour when he woke up to a loud explosion.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke yelled and jumped out of bed and ran to his window, pulled away the curtains, and looked outside. What he saw made him break out in a cold sweat.  
  
Yusuke looked in horror at building burning, a red sky, people running, children crying, and dead bodies and injured lying on the ground. He could hear the injured screaming and calling out for help. He saw a large castle that had suddenly appeared in the distance, with demon of all shapes and sizes poring from it. A large demon with dragon and human like features flying high above them yelling "Turn this place into Hell!"  
  
"I-I have to stop this.This can't happen!" Yusuke ran out into his living room where his mom lay, still asleep, and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out of the apartment building where he lived onto the street.  
  
"Hey you big dumb ass, knock it off!!" Yusuke yelled at the flying demon. "Leave everyone alone or you'll meet my Spirit Gun!"  
  
The demon only laughed. "You think that little thing will hurt me?"  
  
Yusuke grinned "Yeah actually I do. SPIRIT GUN!!" he shot his Spirit gun at the demon. The demon laughed as it bounced off of him.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke said with disbelief.  
  
The demon smiled an ugly smile and his right hand glowed. "You fool. Let's see if this hurts you." In the demon's right hand a fire ball appeared and he lifted his hand and threw the fire ball at Yusuke. Yusuke dodged and the fire ball left a crater the size of a bus in it. The demon growled and threw more fire balls at Yusuke and Yusuke dodged and dodged until the demon was fuming with frustration.  
  
"You are fast. How about a distraction?" With that the demon lifted his hands above his head and suddenly Keiko appeared floating in the air in front of him all tied up.  
  
"Yusuke.!" Keiko whispered weakly.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke looked at the demon. "Let her go."  
  
"And waist a perfect moment to toy with your mind? I think not. This girl seems to be important to you." The demon grinned. "This will be entertaining. Let's see how you react." The demon laughed and threw Keiko in the air. Yusuke watched in horror, unable to do a thing as Keiko flew through the air. The demon took aim and threw a fire ball at her. Keiko screamed.  
  
"KEIKO!!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the fire ball flew at Keiko. Yusuke cried out as it hit her. Keiko let out a cry but it was quickly cut off as the frame consumed her. She fell to the ground in a chard heap. Dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Yusuke screamed and fell to his knees. Weeping.  
  
"Now I have you" The demon whispered and Yusuke looked up just in time to see a fire coming at him. There was no time to dodge as the flame consumed him.  
  
Yusuke woke up with a scream and looked around. He was in his room. He ran over to his window and looked out.  
  
The city looked the same as ever: cars, lights, and a few people still walking around even though it was late. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"It was only a dream." Yusuke whispered. "But why did it feel so real?"  
  
Animekitty: Well, how was it? Sorry about killing Keiko in the dream but I wanted to make it dramatic.  
  
Yusuke: You made me cry! *Angry*  
  
Animekitty: *Backing away from Yusuke* Like I said. I wanted it to be dramatic! *Still backing away* Sorry Yusuke! Ahem, hoped you like the story, please sent reviews! ^_^ 


	2. Kurama's Bad Dream

Animekitty: New chapter!! I love this fan fiction I'm writing! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: At lest someone likes it.  
  
Animekitty: *Hits Yusuke on the head and looks up* Ahem, I hope you enjoy this chapter.*Continues hitting Yusuke on the head* I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Please en joy this chapter! ^_^  
  
Kurama walked through the front door of his home. His eyes were itching for rest. 'I had better go to bed' he thought to himself. He told his mother good night, got into his pajamas, set his alarm clock, and got into bed. Kurama closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kurama woke up to his alarm. He turned it off, stretched, got out of bed, and got dressed. He walked out of his room and was about to go to the kitchen for a quick breakfast but stopped when he noticed that there was an entire chunk of his house missing. Kurama look around at it in awe.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama whispered as he walked around the house and realized something.  
  
'Mother!' Kurama thought and ran around his home looking for her.  
  
"Mother! Mother where are you?!" Kurama called looking around wildly and then heard a weak whisper.  
  
"Shuiichi."  
  
"Mother!" Kurama cried out when he saw her. She was pinned under a piece of the roof that had fallen on top of her. Kurama tried to lift it off of her but her couldn't because it was too heavy. Kurama decided to call for an ambulance.  
  
"Mother I'm going to call an ambulance. Please hang on." Kurama whispered to his mother.  
  
"Shuiichi. You can't. There's no one left" Kurama's mother whispered.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Kurama asked and his mother told him.  
  
"Look out side. Everyone is dead." She said weakly.  
  
Kurama obeyed and walked over to a hole in a wall that used to be a window. Kurama looked out side and gasped. His mother has right! There were dead bodies everywhere. The sky was a bloody red color and every building was on fire. Demons were wondering around, eating some of the bodies. Kurama could here the few that were still alive calling out for help.  
  
The wind blew the sent of death to Kurama's nose. It sickened him.  
  
"What could have happened?" Kurama whispered and heard a sound coming from where his mother was.  
  
"Mother?" Kurama called. No reply. So Kurama ran over to check on his mother. He saw a demon that resembled a bat holding his mother unconscious in its arms.  
  
"Dinner." The demon said greedily. "Still living meat. Yum"  
  
"Put her down." Kurama said in a threatening tone. "Put her down or forfeit your life."  
  
The demon didn't listen and bit into Kurama's mothers arm, ripping a chunk from it. Kurama's mother cried out in her unconscious state.  
  
Kurama growled and pulled a rose from his hair and summoned his Rose Whip. He attacked the demon full force, careful not to hit his mother. The demon dodged the first few lashes but another one came and removed its head. The dead demon fell to the ground and Kurama ran to his mother.  
  
"Mother! Are you alright?!" Kurama said desperately hoping she wasn't dead. "Mother please!"  
  
"Shuiichi." His mother was barely breathing, and had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Mother. Please stay awake. I-I don't want to lose you." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Shuii.chi." His mother stopped breathing and went limp.  
  
"MOTHER!!" Kurama woke up, breathing hard. He looked around wildly as if expecting the shadows to attack him. He jumped out of bed and looked out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary. He ran to his mother's room. His mother lay asleep on her bed. There was no blood, no demons, nothing.  
  
Kurama calmed, relieved that it was only a dream. But wondered why it felt as if it was real. He was surprised at how much the dream had scared him. He sighed and walked back to his room and sat out his bed.  
  
"The dream. It felt so real." Kurama though for a second. "Maybe it wasn't a normal dream"  
  
Animekitty: Did you like it?  
  
Kurama: Nice but did you have to kill my mother in the dream?  
  
Animekitty: She didn't die though, *Looks back from her computer* you dreamed it.  
  
Yusuke: You're not going to really kill someone off though right?  
  
Animekitty: If you behave I won't.  
  
Yusuke & Kurama: -__-;  
  
Yusuke: Alright.  
  
Animekitty: Okay. I hope you liked this chapter. Hiei is in the next one. See you next chapter! ^_^ 


	3. Hiei's Bad Dream

Animekitty: Heeellllooooo!! Welcome to another chapter of my first fan fiction! ^_^ This time it's Hiei! *Blush*  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't think they care.  
  
Yusuke: Same here.  
  
Kurama: I will stay out of this. -__-;  
  
Animekitty: Two words: fan girls.  
  
Yusuke & Hiei: Nooooooooooo!!!  
  
Animekitty: Then behave. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Please read and enjoy! ^__^  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was night and Hiei was sitting in a tree. He looked at the sky and watched the stars sparkle. Hiei leaned back against the tree and softly closed his eyes. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep.  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and jumped out of his tree and walked down a path through some woods. The moon was full and cast its light on everything, making everything appear a beautiful silver color. The wind blew gently against Hiei's face.  
  
Hiei came to a clearing in the woods and looked around to find Yukina standing in the center. The breeze tugged her hair playfully as she turned around to look at Hiei.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Yukina said in a kind voice.  
  
"Hn. Hello." Hiei said feeling a little nervous and walked over to her. He still wouldn't tell her he was her brother, even though he wanted to he didn't. He didn't want her to know that her brother was a cold outsider. But he still watched over her. "Why are you out here?"  
  
Yukina smiled. "Because I wanted to see the full moon, it reminds me of home." Yukina looked at the moon and then looked at Hiei. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I-. Hiei didn't finish, because at that moment the sky turned red and Hiei heard sinister laughter. Hiei unsheathed his sword and Yukina looked around with a worried expression.  
  
"Hiei, what is it?" Yukina asked Hiei, still worried.  
  
"Something's here." Hiei said. "Be quiet. It may be dangerous."  
Hiei removed his head band to reveal his jagan eye. He searched for anything suspicious. He spotted it and pushed Yukina aside just in time to keep a sword from piercing her heart and a demon appeared out of the bushes.  
  
"Hn." Hiei used his super speed and appeared behind the demon and cut it in half.  
  
Just then, Hiei heard Yukina scream. Hiei turned and saw a demon towering over Yukina, its fangs bared and drooling.  
  
Hiei rushed over to Yukina and removed the demons head. Hiei turned to Yukina. "Are you all right Yukina?"  
  
Yukina looked at Hiei, Her eyes wide and terrified. "Y-Yes. I'm alright."  
  
Hiei felt relieved and sheathed his sword. "That's good to know."  
  
Suddenly something hit Yukina in her shoulder and she passed out. The ground opened up and she fell.  
  
"Yukina!" Hiei yelled and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out but something big reached it hand and grabbed Yukina. The creature Looked like a giant one eyed ogre and it was so big it broke Hiei's grip and pulled her down and the ground closed up. Leaving Hiei starring at the ground.  
  
"YUKINA!" Hiei screamed, waking up and falling out of his tree. He hit the ground with a thud, starring straight up at the sky he saw that the moon was new and the sky was an inky black color dotted with stars, so he was defiantly awake. He got up and climbed back into his tree.  
  
'Why did I have a dream like that?' Hiei thought. 'I've never had a dream that seemed like it was telling me something before. Why now?' Hiei sighed. Why should it bother him? It was only a dream. But still it made him shudder. Hiei wasn't fond of the dream that was for sure. So he decided to drop it and closed his eyes a fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Animekitty: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was having trouble thinking what I should do with Hiei's dream. But obviously I came up with some thing. If you like this chapter PLEASE send a review so I know if I did it right. I will be updating this as soon as I can. I'll probably think up something or another to happen next son stay tuned for the next chapter when it arrives! See you then!! ^__^  
  
P.S. Thank you to everyone who went reviews. I really appreciate it. ^__^ 


	4. Koenma's News

Animekitty: Hey! Welcome back to a new chapter of my very first fan fiction! Things in my story may not make sense yet. But they will soon! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Please enjoy this chapter! ^__^  
  
Yusuke had fallen back to sleep and was, so far, sleeping peacefully. But a certain grim reaper was about to change all that.  
  
"WAKE UP YUSUKE!!" Botan yelled  
  
"Ahhh!" Yusuke screamed and fell from his bed, tangled in his sheets. He looked angrily up at Botan who was currently having a fit of giggles.  
  
"You should have seen your face Yusuke! It was priceless!" Botan said laughing.  
  
"What do you want Botan?" Yusuke asked her while scratching the back of his head yawning and was tempted to through a pillow at Botan for waking him up.  
  
"Koenma wants to see you, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara about something." Botan said.  
  
"What is it this time?" Yusuke said in an exhausted tone. Hadn't he just gotten back from a mission the night before?  
  
Botan shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't tell me. But he said it was very important that I come and get you guys."  
  
Yusuke sigh. "Okay I'm coming"  
  
"Good." said Botan. "I'll go get the others and meet you in Spirit World in a few hours.  
  
"Fine, see you then." Yusuke said as he watched Botan summon her oar and fly out Yusuke's window and muttered to himself about having nothing else better to do and got ready to leave.  
  
-A few hours later-  
  
Yusuke walked into Koenma's office. He looked around and saw Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama standing in front of Koenma's desk. Koenma was sitting in his chair. They had been waiting for Yusuke to arrive and looked up when he had entered the room.  
  
"Good you have arrived Yusuke." Koenma said to Yusuke.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice. So what do you want toddler?" Yusuke said in a bored tone.  
  
Koenma flinched at being called a toddler, but ignored it. "I have another mission for you. A very powerful and feared demon may attempt to take over the human world and the demon world. His name is Kisho. He has the ability to create and control the elements fire, water, earth, and lighting. He also has the ability to enslave the minds of lower class demons and loves to enter the dreams of his future victims and toy with their worst fears and emotions it's up to you four to keep him from taking over the human world and the demon world." Koenma sigh and looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. "He has already taken over parts of the demon world. He is ruthless and cold hearted. He kills and enjoys torturing all who cross his path. You need to stop him before the full moon."  
  
Yusuke looked at Koenma curiously. "Why before the full moon?"  
  
Koenma sighed and pulled out a file. "Because he stole a very rare artifact from one of my father's vaults. The artifact is called the Moon Crystal. (Sorry if that's not very unique. I couldn't come up with a better name.) The Moon Crystal has the power to strengthen and transport thousands of demons at a time to different worlds. But it can only do this on the full moon. If Kisho you don't destroy him and get that artifact back then the human and demon worlds are doomed.  
  
Koenma pulled a picture from the file he had on his desk. "This is a picture of Kisho." Koenma showed them a picture of a demon. The demon had human and demon like features. It was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black trench coat. It had dragon wings, a tail, and horns. The rest of it looked human.  
  
Yusuke gasped. "That demon was in my dream last night!"  
  
Koenma looked up at Yusuke. "If he was in your dream, then either he has targeted you as a victim. Or it could be telling you the future."  
  
Yusuke stared at Koenma in disbelief.  
  
Koenma looked away from Yusuke to everyone else. "Did anyone else have Kisho in your dreams?"  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei shook their heads.  
  
"I had a strange dream." Kurama said.  
  
"And I got a weird feeling went I woke up this morning" Kuwabara said with a shudder. "I hate the tickle feeling."  
  
Koenma nodded and looked at Hiei. "How about you Hiei?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer him but Koenma saw fear quickly flit through Hiei's usual glare confirming what Koenma thought.  
  
Koenma turned his gaze on everyone in the room. "All of this may be telling your futures. And if I'm correct they may be linked to Kisho. And you may not be the only ones with these dreams and strange feelings."  
  
Animekitty: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. I'm having a bit of a writers block but don't worry, I have some ideas for the next chapter already. I only need to figure out a way to fit them in my story the right way and throw some stuff in with it. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Yusuke: That's funny I actually liked this chapter.  
  
Animekitty: *Looks at Yusuke with an annoyed expression* I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE SEND REVEIWS! Thank you. ^_^ 


	5. Authors Note

Animekitty: I know that I haven't updated in a while, I have a little bit of a writers block. And, I really would appreciate it if some of you who are reading this would, please, send some reviews so I know people are actually reading this. If I don't get a certain number of reviews I may not finish this fan fiction. So, please, please *Puppy dog eyes* send me some reviews. 


End file.
